The 39 Clues Go Back In Time- Second World War: The Story of AC008
by Aekaterina39
Summary: 39 Clues Alternative Universe. Taking place during the 2nd WW, this story follows the life of Irina Spasky, a soldier serving the Russian Aerial Forces against the Nazis. But when Irina's plane crashes, she is forced into Aerial Camp 008, where every secret behind the War hides. And Irina's life is going to change forever...
1. Prologue

**Um, just a kind of Prologue for one of my new (or not so new anyway) ideas^^; please read and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

So, this is a new story I am going to write. I have been writing it on paper since 5 months now (june-this day) but I wasn't sure if I should post it. But I decided to do so, since it is one of my best inspirations...

Please before you read the actual thing, read this or you will be terribly confused.

So, the story is supposed to be taking place in the 2nd world war. It is AUS (Alternative Uinverse Story) aka doesn't have to do with the real plot at all.

The characters have completely different backstories/lives. However, they still belong to the Cahill family and, in this version, the 2nd WW is caused by the Cahill vs Vesper rivalry. But I will explain everything later.

The story focuses around Irina's life. She is a soldier for the Soviet Army (yes YES I know they didn't have female soldiers but WHO CARES this is why fanfiction was invented^^; ) Anyway, Irina is a plane pilot and she is said to be 'Russia's best soldier'.

However, one day, while in a battle, Irina gets shot by the Nazis. The wing of the plane she's flying is destroyed, so it crashes on the ground and Irina is injured, having a badly broken arm. She wakes up in the hospital quarter of the Army's base (and that is where my story starts) and she's told that she needs operation. After the surgery, the doctors tell her she can't fly a plane for a year. So, Isabel and Vikram, the leaders of the Russian Air Forces (I know those 2 are Brittish. I will explain everything below) send her to a place called Aerial Camp 008, in a barren Russian Wasteland, and tell her she has to train the newcomer soldiers up until she's healed and back to action. However, when Irina arrives there, she learns the truth: Aerial Camp 008 is a place that Isabel and Vikram sent every soldier that had been declared 'useless' by them, since he or she had been injured in battle...

This is the only thing I will reveal for now^^ Let's proceed in other info too:

At first, this is how I changed some things in each character:

Irina: obviously, she's the main character in this story. Eh okay, this is not new for me, she's my favourite character, so practically she's starring in every fic I write XD. Oh well. She is a pilot for the Russian A.F, her son Nikolai (he's 23 in this story) is a soldier too, and her husband was killed in a battle.

Alistair Oh: He is a Korean 65-year-old man. Despite his nationality, he joined the United Forces against the Nazis. He once was a great General, praised by everyone. However, when a missile injured him and resulted at him being unable to walk without a cane, he was sent in Aerial Camp 008.

Fiske Cahill: He is the current Commandant of Aerial Camp 008. He was the first one to be sent in the Camp, and this was 45 years ago (have your conclusions... poor Fisk~)

Amy & Dan Cahill: 2 orphans from Boston. While on a trip to England, their parents were killed in a plane attack. The two were sent in Aerial Camp 008, as Irina was their only relative (long-distant cousin blah blah blah)

Starlings: Orphans from a young age, the triplets were sent to AC008 since there wasn't any other place for them. They work as engineers.

Reagan,Madison & Hamilton Holt: They live at the Camp along with their mother. Mary-Todd Holt. Reagan is peaceful and quiet, trains to be a nurse like her mother. Madison wants to be a pilot, but trains for a nurse too. Hamilton trains to be a soldier.

Mairy-Todd Holt & Eisenhower Holt: Mary is a nurse in the Camp, while Eisenhower is a soldier outside the Camp.

Ian & Natalie Kabra: I have no idea what I will do with them yet...

Isabel & Vikram Kabra: Rumours about Isabel being a Nazi spy, although none of them is confirmed or even close to be confirmed. She, along with her husband, are the leaders of the Russian Air Forces, after a deal with the ex-leader.

Nataliya Romanova: Yup she's in too. Anyway, she's a soldier in AC008. She quickly befriends Irina.

I have a feeling I am forgetting characters so, if you have anyone in mind that you believe she/he should be included, tell me and please tell me how could I fit him in too thanks!

LOOK AT THIS TOO:

Some things in the story may not be chronologically or historically logical. Ex. I don't think they had digital alarm clocks back them...

Those mistakes are here either because I am too lazy to do any research and furthermore know what shouldn't be here (XD) or because, well, I live in the 21st century AND I have no idea how life was then. And, again, I am lazy to do research or change anything^^; sorry^^;

Another info: In this fic, the whole 2ndWW is caused by the Cahills vs Vespers rivalry. Although a very few of the soldiers/leaders/etc are Cahills –and ever fewer know that they are- the desire of Adolph Hitler (a Vesper) to conquer the world and destroy the hated Cahill clan caused the whole mess... well that is all for now;) I am not spoiling anything!^^

* * *

><p><strong>If you wanna add something, have questions, spotted mistake, etc etc please leave a review^^ tell me if I should actually write this story too<strong>

**Thanks so much!**

**Katja~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Oh well I am starting the story because three people said it was good so why not?:) anyway, first chapter is a bit lame, not action, just action aftermath (in our case, the Russians' defeat -.- ) er, I also wanted to say, I use the term 'X-ray' and 'X-ray machine' there... I know they didn't have X-rays back then but eh^^; who cares? XD so just know that the technology is a bit advanced XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh well another story is up and I am gonna use my 2 fav characters for this disclaimer:3**

**Irina: Okay, I guess I am in again. That means you're having Alistair too?**

**Me: No. I have Nataliya^^**

**Irina: good enough**

**Nataliya: Wow I am excited! This story is gonna be so fun! **

**Me: don't get over excited. You won't appear until the 4th chapter. **

**Nataliya: Oh. Anyway, shall I do the diclaimer with Irina?**

**Me: Sure:3**

**Irina/Nataliya: KATJA DOESN'T OWN THE 39 CLUES OR THE CHARACTERS, SHE OWNS THIS STORY, BUT DOES NOT OWN 2ND WW EITHER!**

**Me: *covers ears* Good job girls. Now, on with the story**

**Enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

Making great effort, Irina Spaskaya tried to open her eyes. She slid her eyelids open, just a bit, but it still was enough for the blinding white light to hit her pupils and make pain shoot all over her head. She groaned painfully, shutting her eyes tightly once again, waiting for the headache to ease.

Some minutes later, she tried again, this time slowly, one step at a time. Soon, she managed to open her eyes fully and started studying the room around her. It was all painted a cold white, the walls reflecting the also white light and causing her still sensitive eyes to hurt. It wasn't long till she realized she was in a hospital room, and, most probably, the hospital camp of the Unit she served at.

Startled, Irina tried to remember what have happened and why she was there.

The memory violently flashed, like a depth charge, inside her numb mind.

' _She was flying a plane, near Volgogrant, along with the Russian army, trying to repel the Nazis from invading the city, at least not before all the citizens had time to evacuate. _

_When she had flew near the Nazi lines, to drop a bomb at them, one of the missiles the Germans fired had hit directly the right wing of the plane, resulting at her fall.'_

Irina presumed she had probably blacked out during the crash. The last thing she could remember, was a hellish pain shooting through her left arm.

Just then, Irina realized she was _still _feeling the pain, and not only in her memory.

As painful as it was, due to the stiffness of her nape, she turned her head and looked at her left arm. Bloody stains were visible over the torn fabric of her sleeve, and Irina could see her hand and wrist were swollen and bruised. She could feel the bandages being wrapped around her arm and reaching up until her shoulder. She winced and tried to move her arm, and as she did so, the pain was so sudden and intense, that she screamed, without being able to hold it back.

She groaned, putting her other hand over her elbow, in an attempt to ease the pain, as a man in white rob entered the room hastily and looked anxiously towards her.

''Are you okay?'' he asked in English.

Irina huffed. ''Do I look okay to you?'' she complained, at English as well.

The doctor scratched his head. ''Eh, well... no. But you could have been worse. You got quite a fall there. When your comrades brought you here, you looked like you were dead already.'' He said.

Irina nodded. ''I guess you have a point...what is wrong with my arm after all?'' she asked.

''Oh well, we were waiting for you to wake up, before I could take you to the doctor to see you. I do not specialize in fractures, you see.'' He explained. ''You think you can stand up?'' he added.

''I...I think so.'' Irina murmured and she tried to sit up. With some help from the doctor, she managed to do so.

''Okay, now, you must stand up so I can take you to Dr. Ivan. '' he said.

Irina nodded, and, taking a deep breath she tried to stand up, with slow movements. She took a trembling step forward. ''I am okay.'' She declared and raised her head proudly.

''Good.'' The man said, but offered his arm for her to lean at. She accepted thankfully.

Walking down Dr. Ivan's office, Irina realized she had a deep wound at the side of her head, as well as an unbelievable nausea. On top of it all, she couldn't turn her head at all.

She was exhausted when they reached the office. She was shocked to see how many other soldiers were waiting outside the door. They were around 10, all of them seriously injured, more seriously than her.

Seeing her in shock, the man that accompanied her had her sit on a chair. ''As you can see, the battle did not go so well... you were lucky to get away with a few grazes and a broken arm. Some of these people won't see the next sunrise.'' He said.

Just then, a man that was sitting fairly close to them, let out a weak groan and crumbled on the ground. He didn't move anymore. He wasn't breathing. The others looked at him sadly and then turned their heads away.

Irina let out a terrified squeak. '' He... he is...?'' she stammered.

The doctor sighed. ''Yes, I am afraid he is... he must have suffered internal bleeding or something.'' He said silently.

Irina nodded still in shock. ''Oh my God...'' she muttered.

The door of the doctor's office creaked open and a woman came out, accompanied by Dr. Ivan.

Irina was relieved to see her. ''Hi Yelena!'' she cheerfully said.

The woman, apparently Yelena, turned her head and smiled happily. ''Irina! Thank God! I thought you died when your plane crashed!'' she said and ran next to them, as the next soldier got in.

''Well it is not so easy to kill me. On the other hand, I was worried about you too.'' Irina replied.

Yelena smirked. ''Do not worry about me. I just got a bullet wound but I will be fine by tomorrow. What is your problem?''

''A broken arm, probably. The good thing with being a pilot is you cannot get bullet wounds.'' Irina joked.

''Yes but you can get missile-toasted.'' Yelena pointed out with a chuckle. ''Anyway, I must get going. Gotta report the fight.'' She said and rushed out.

Irina sighed. ''How long are we going to sit here?''

''Until our turn comes, which means, it will be a long wait. We are last.'' the doctor replied.

Irina groaned.

Just then the door opened again and the soldier that had gone in got out.

''Next one, well...'' Dr. Ivan looked at Irina. ''You. Come in.'' He said.

The other soldiers started complaining, until the oldest one –a man around his 50's- shouted for them to shut their mouths.

''You idiots!'' he scolded. ''She's a lady! We ought to let her go first!''

Irina blushed. ''N-no need to-''

''Please, dear, go in.'' The veteran soldier said and sat back down, glaring at the others.

''S-Spaciba...'' Irina said and followed Dr. Ivan inside. The doctor that had accompanied stayed out.

''Well,'' Dr. Ivan said in Russian as he had Irina lie on the examination table. '' I think you have been my patient again. Your name?''

''Irina Spasky.''

''Ah, yes, Irina. Now, you have a talent on getting injured. But this last time you broke the records. Plane crash huh?''

''Yeah. Not that interesting when you are in the plane that crashes, however.'' Irina said.

The doctor wore a pair of plastic gloves and took a set of bandages, then went next to her.

''I guess so.'' He said. ''Now, your arm doesn't seem well. Shall I take a look?''

''Not at all.''

''Okay, hold on'' Dr. Ivan dragged up her sleeve and removed the bandages.

Irina stared at the two deep slashes on her arm, that started bleeding as soon as the doctor got the bandages off. The rest of her arm was covered in big, red and purple bruises, and her joints seemed to be out of position.

''This doesn't seem good.'' Dr. Ivan said. ''I am afraid it is badly broken. I must check, hold on.'' He said and pushed over her arm, as if to straighten it. Irina let out a heartbreaking cry.

''It hurts so much?''

''You can't imagine.''

''Stand up, I will have to take an X-ray.'' The doctor said and Irina followed him to the X-ray machine.

She sat motionless and with her arm stretched, even though it hurt horribly, as the doctor was running the machine.

Looking at the results, Dr. Ivan huffed in exasperation. ''This is the worst fracture I have ever seen in my whole life!''

Irina, who in the meantime had collapsed in a chair, raised her head. ''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''I mean that your arm is broken very seriously. Your wrist is sprained, your elbow's joints is completely out of position and your shoulder is dislocated.'' He explained.

Irina looked at him tiredly. ''In plain Russian?'' she asked.

''You are in for a surgery-.''

''In your dreams.''

''-or else you get a nice internal infection and you either die or we'll cut your arm off. Your pick.''

Irina felt her mouth becoming dry. ''Not much of a choice... I will go with the surgery.''

''Good. But you will take a few days to rest first. You have suffered too much blood loss, plus we can't get you in surgery with those slashes in your arm.''

''Okay. May I please get back to bed now? I feel exhausted.'' Irina asked.

The doctor nodded. ''The man that brought you here –his name is Edward by the way- will get you back.'' He said and called Edward, who escorted her to the convalescence quarter. As he was helping her lie back on the bed, she remembered a question that was circling her mind.

''If the crash was so violent, how did I survive?''

''Your comrades found you under the side of the plane. It must have protected you from the fire. You are very lucky. The way you fell, you could have broken your spine.'' Edward replied.

''Oh. I get it...''

''Better sleep now. You must rest. I will go out, okay? If you need anything, call out.'' He said/

''Okay...''

Edward got out and turned the lights off, Irina sank into deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand here goes chapter 1:) booooring XD but the next chapter is important, and at the 3rd chapter we will see Aerial Camp 008 owo<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your opinion!^v^**

**Katja~**


	3. Chapter 2: Fatal Mistake

**Yay 2nd chapter!^^ and 3rd is following fast!:) Anyway, this chapter is important for the rest of the story, so don't skip it! AND YES. It shows how evil Isabel is ;v; anyway,DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Oh yay! Another chapter!**

**Nataliya: yay, indeed. Hey I thought I was supposed to do the disclaimer with Rin-rin (*aka Irina)... where is she?**

**Irina: Here.**

**Nataliya: What took you so long?**

**Irina: *glares* that I was not willing to disclaim for a chapter in which I actually praise Isabel...**

**Me: Oh come on!**

**Irina: Huh... fine.**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER! *innocent smile***

**Nataliya/Irina: Katja doesn't own the 39 clues, the characters, 2nd ww etc. She owns, however, this story.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Irina: don't get overexcited.**

**Nataliya: Rin-rin, don't be so grumpy!**

**Irina: *blush* You know I HATE that nickname!**

**Nataliya: Sure, this is why you let Alistair call you like that all the time :3**

**Irina: *blush* what does this have to do with out conversation?!**

**Me: Okay while the two are fighting, you can read the story!^^**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Fatal Mistake**

Two weeks later, the doctors performed the surgery on Irina. When she came back to consciousness, she was in another room, quite larger and with a small window on the side.

Irina sighed. She was feeling tired and her eyes would slide close without her will. It was probably the effect of the anesthetizing liquid the doctors had injected her for the operation, so the effects would wear off in a day or two.

Not that if she wasn't under its effect she could do anything. Her arm was paralyzed but hurt a lot at the same time. She was obliged to stay completely still, she couldn't move even for eating or going to the restroom.

But her day was going to get even more difficult.

An hour after the operation was over and the doctors had taken her at the room, a nurse knocked the door and entered silently. Upon realizing Irina wasn't sleeping, she proceeded to ask her.

''Um, I am sorry to disturb you, but... Ms. Isabel Kabra-Hollingsworth is here and she wishes to have a conversation with you. Should I tell her you are resting?'' the nurse asked.

Irina sighed tiredly. Isabel Kabra was the leader of the Russian Aerial Forces and, considering the plane accident, she couldn't have come for a good thing. So it was better not to make her any more angry.

''Tell her to come in, please.'' Irina whispered.

The nurse nodded and rushed out of the room.

Irina closed her eyes and rested her head on the cushion, waiting for Isabel.

Three minutes later, angry voices erupted outside the room. Above them was echoing the doctors voice, who was clearly outraged.

''You cannot see her right now! She needs to rest! The operation was over barely an hour ago!'' he was shouting.

''Look, old guy, I don't give a damn about the operation. I just want to see Irina Spasky, and you will let me in or I will make sure you are going to die in the next three days.'' Another voice echoed. Irina guessed it was Isabel's.

''Look, whatever you say, I am not letting you in and-''

A loud bang was heard. Irina froze. It was a sound she'd always recognise.

The firing of gun.

'_Did she really... killed him!?'_

She had no time to think of it, however, because, the following second, the door opened again with a loud creak –obviously Isabel was not interested on the patient's condition- and the leader of the Russian Aerial Forces came in with elegance.

She stood near the bed Irina was lying at. ''So, you must be Irina Spaskaya, right?'' she asked and sat on a chair.

''Indeed, that's me.'' Irina managed to croak. ''To what do I own the visit, your highness?'' she asked.

''That is pretty obvious, of course. The plane crash you happened to have two weeks ago, in the battle outside Volgogrant.'' Isabel said coldly, and Irina could swear that Isabel would be pretty happy to kill her too, just as she had killed the doctor, just seconds ago.

Irina managed to nod. ''Yes, I think I clearly remember it. If you want to punish me about it, then I will gladly accept the punishment, as it was my duty to keep the city safe, but I failed utterly at it.'' She said, her voice barely above whispering lever, but dignified and proud, with not the slightest sign of fear.

Isabel paid a small smirk and her amber eyes glittered. ''Of that I can assure you, I am not here to punish you. On the contrary, I came here to praise you for your incomparable courage and your will of sacrificing even your life for the sake of your country. Those traits are valuable for a soldier, so much that you cannot even imagine.'' She said, her voice sweet. Irina raised her eyebrow, surprised. She didn't expect this. She decided to keep her guard up, in case Isabel was setting a trap. Which was most likely to happen.

''This is a honour, your highness, to hear those words coming from your own mouth, for a mere soldier like me, whose purpose is to give it all for the sake of her country.'' Irina replied, raising her hand and touching her forehead with it, in salutation.

''Oh, the honour is mine, Irina, for conversing with you at this point. You can't imagine how thankful I feel for having the pleasure to personally express my gratitude to our country's best pilot.'' Isabel said, and warmly returned the salutation.

Irina was surprised by Isabel's compliment. This was weird. Really weird.

''I must say I feel faltered, Ms. Isabel, but what you say it is not true at the slightest. I cannot be referred as the best pilot of Russia. I am just doing my duty, like everyone else does. None of us is better than someone else. We are all fighting for the same goal.'' Irina said, carefully choosing her words.

Isabel's smile widened. ''Your modesty, dear Irina, amazes me. But please, don't be side. Accept my gratitude, and my best wishes for getting well soon.'' She said kindly.

Irina narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but decided not to show Isabel that she was suspicious.

''In that case, I can only accept, and I thank you, Ms. Isabel.'' She said.

Isabel nodded, the smile still crossing her flawless face. ''That's it, dear. Now, I would like us to talk about another pending matter. But oh, how rude of me, I guess you would like to rest now, after that difficult surgery you had. Shall I leave you to repose, and come back another time, when you will have regained your strength?'' she asked and stood up.

''Oh, no, don't you worry about it, Miss. I can discuss this matter, if it is of great significance. I could never postpone anything having to do with my duty as a soldier.'' Irina said, although more than anything she wished to sleep.

Isabel smiled again. ''Your sense of duty is an example to be mimicked, Irina! If you think you have the strength to endure my presence for a tad more, then I will stay. ''

''Do not worry about this, Miss. So, what is the matter that must be discussed?'' Irina asked, still suspicious.

''Alright, the matter is about your post as a pilot.'' Isabel said, voice calm and a bit carefree.

Irina narrowed her eyes. _'here we go, I knew that she had something bad in mind.' _She thought, but tried to sound confused as she replied.

''And, what is the problem with that? Oh, I understand that the Russian Army does not have many planes and maybe you cannot entrust me with another one after crashing the previous one.'' She said.

''Oh no, this isn't the problem. In fact, if I could, I could entrust you another one right on spot. However, your health condition is the real problem, and I cannot interfere with the doctors' job.'' Isabel said hurriedly and with a fake sad expression.

'_Funny. You just interfered in a doctor's job by killing him.' _Irina thought, but tried to sound confused.

''Is that so? But, from what I know, in a week or so I will be released from the hospital. It may be a while till the fractures on my arm are completely healed, but I am sure it won't be more than two months.'' She said.

Isabel shook her head. ''I am sorry to be the one to announce it, dear, but the fractures are worse than you think. You will be unable to fly a plane for a whole year, in order for the bones to get completely healed. I am sorry.''

Irina stared. Was she lying? Was she trying to deceive her? She'd find out now.

She was ready to ask Isabel to bring the doctor in, but then the door opened and the doctor came in. Irina widened her eyes? Wasn't he the one that Isabel had shot some minutes ago?!

Seeing her confused expression, Isabel chuckled. ''Irina, dear, I didn't kill him! How could I do so, to an innocent doctor, who's duty is to take care of brave soldiers like you!?'' she exclaimed.

''Then what was that firing sound?'' Irina asked.

''Oh well, the truth is I wanted so much to speak to you that I got a bit angry when I was told I shouldn't, and I used my gun to intimidate the doctor. I beg you forgive me about not being able to take control of myself, but I assure you I didn't hurt anyone! I shot plain air.'' Isabel said, pretending to be ashamed, but Irina didn't fell for it.

The doctor turned to Irina and showed her a paper. ''I heard your conversation with Ms. Kabra, and I assure you she's telling the truth. You will not be able to fly a plane for a year at least, and you will generally have limited movement with your left arm.'' He explained.

Irina sighed. ''Okay then. Could you please get out now? I was having a conversation with Ms. Kabra, as you said.'' She said coldly.

The doctor nodded and went out.

Isabel looked at Irina. ''Thank you, Irina, for sending him out. I need to talk to you in private.''

''Okay, go on then, Miss.''

''Well, as you can imagine, I have to find a duty for you, until you regain your ability to pilot a plane once again. So, me and Vikram discussed the matter, and decided that having you to teach the newest soldiers would be the best idea. So, we decided to send you in one of the Camps hosting the newest recruitments, where they get trained. It is named Aerial Camp 008. What do you say? Would you like to go there, or would you prefer another Camp, maybe close to Moscow or Saint Petersburg?'' Isabel explained with a sweet smile.

Irina was feeling horribly tired, but managed to reply. ''I have no problem, Miss Isabel, about where you will decide to put me. I am in your service.'' She whispered tiredly.

Isabel nodded. ''Okay, Irina, so we call it a deal. I will sign the demanded papers and, after you are released from the hospital, I will take care so you will be transported there. Okay?'' she said, and smirked slyly, seeing Irina closing her eyes involuntarily and nodding weakly.

''One more thing, before I leave, dear.'' Isabel added.

''Wh-whatever your highness demands...''

''Sign this. It is a paper about the change of your post. If you sign it, you agree to be transported there for the year coming.'' Isabel said, taking advantage of Irina's exhaustion so she wouldn't see the number 10 next to the word 'years'...

Irina weakly got hold of the pen Isabel handed her and, with a trembling hand, put her signature on the paper.

Isabel smirked. Perfect.

'Now, Irina, I will leave you to rest. I see you feel horribly worn out, so I won't bother you any longer. Have a nice long rest and we can discuss the details of your post when you feel better.'' She said and slipped out of the room.

Irina was asleep before she even closed her eyes, without being aware on the slightest about what she had just signed...

* * *

><p><strong>Irina, you are stupid. Don't you know you NEVER should sign a paper given to you by a oh-so-nice person, especially when you are under the effect of medicines?! tch tch tch... So here you go now, Irina will be stuck in Aerial Camp 008 for ten years mwaaa ha ha! (or not? anyway, wait to find out! ;) )<strong>

**Lol I sooo much enjoy writing formal conversation owo. It is FUN. XD**

**Anyway I hope you liked it, and please review with your opinion!^v^**

**Katja~**


	4. Chapter 2: Arrival at the Camp

**AND YES I finally managed to upload a story:) normally I was about to write an Alistair/Irina oneshot -yet again XD- buuut I didn't have much time, and this chapter was already half-written, so I just finished it and uploaded:) I must say this story is, after Blooded Alliance, my favourite of my fanfics:) I don't know, I just like the idea, because I like WW2 Themed things anyway:)**

**Soooo this is another important chapter... Irina finally arrives at Aerial Camp 008, and I can assure you she's not going to like it! And, don't forget, she has to stay there for 10 years... owo**

**Too tired to do disclaimer and I should be asleep anyway, but I can assure you I don't own the 39 clues or the characters, but I own this fic:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Aerial Camp 008**

It took something less than two months for Irina to recover from the surgery she had. And, even after she did, she still was very weak and was easily getting tired.

However, the day came that she would have to part for the Camp. Isabel sent her the papers she had to sign and the one with all the information she needed to know. Irina spent a whole night reading and getting informed for the whereabouts of the Camp, and gave in to sleep only when she felt her forehead bumping on the desk she was sitting.

Next day, one of her friends in the Aerial Forces, Dmitry Ivanof, came to pick her up and take her to the Camp. Irina goodbyed her other friends and followed Dmitri to the military van he was driving, not looking behind even one time.

But she wasn't prepared for what was about to follow.

She had had a bad feeling the Camp from the first moment she heard about it. Being very loyal to her duties, she tried to persuade herself that it would be fine, and that she was just fantasising. But her negative expectations were soon to be fulfilled, as she saw the Camp on the horizon.

It literally was in the middle of nowhere. A barren, frozen land, where no trees, or bushes were inside, and the ground was covered in dead, almost black frozen grass. A few buds of green popped up here and there, but it didn't improve anything.

Irina at first thought that it was in such a barren place because the military was clever enough not to have the Aerial Forces near inhabited areas, in order for the noise of the planes and bombs not to upset the habitats. But, as Dmitri drove near, she realized that there were no planes at all in the Camp.

'_How am I supposed to teach someone how to fly a plane WITHOUT the plane?' _she wondered and a small spark of suspicion lit up inside her.

She was feeling uneasy when there weren't any planes around. The reason was probably that she had been around planes since she was a little girl, her father being a pilot and taking her and her brother with him, since their mother disappeared mysteriously. She had been training inside and around planes since the age of sixteen, and at 23 she was entrusted with a plane to fly on her own. And when there was not even a plane around, she felt unsafe. No, more than unsafe. She felt _threatened..._

Dmitri, next to her, grumbled. ''This place is a mess.'' He muttered.

''Thank you for the encouragement.'' Irina replied and frowned. It wasn't that she didn't like Dmitri or had anything against him, but she was really upset at the moment, and her nervousness grew worse as the van sped towards the Camp's entrance.

''Hey, look at the bright side. It is only a year.'' Dmitri calmly pointed out. He knew her well and he perfectly knew that, when she was like that, the best that anyone had to do was try to reason her and not oppose to her. Except if they wanted to end up with a bullet hole on their head.

''Yeah...'' Irina muttered. ''Only a year...'' she melancholically stared out of the window.

No one talked for some blessed minutes, but then time came that they finally got to their destination. Dmitri stopped twenty meters from the doo.

''I guess I disembark here.'' Irina said. She opened the door and jumped down, dragging her backpack with her right hand.

''You need any help?'' Dmitri asked. Irina shook her head.

''No, it's just fine.'' She saluted him. ''See you in a year, my friend.'' She said and turned her back.

''Irina, wait.''

She turned her head. ''What is it?''

''Just... don't kill yourself in this one year, okay? I'd hate to have to kick the Nazis' butts without you.'' Dmitri said and smiled a bit.

Irina, although stressed, returned the small smile. ''I assure you, you will have to suffer my presence for a long while, still.'' She said. With a final goodbye, Dmitri sped away, and Irina turned, walking towards the unwelcoming entrance of the camp.

The frozen wind was blowing really hard, and the cold was unbearable. Irina wrapped her coat around her the tightest she could, her broken arm making it difficult.

A young man was standing guard in the entrance. He raised his hand and stopped her.

''Halt! Pass word?'' he asked, his voice quiet and without emotions, almost bored.

Irina raised an eyebrow. ''I don't know any password, neither was I given one.'' She objected.

''Well then, you don't have password, you don't get in.''

Irina begun to get angry but then remembered the letter Isabel and Vikram had given her. ''I have a letter, from Mrs. Isabel Hollingsworth Kabra, the Aerial Forces leader. She said I should come here for a year.'' She handed out the folder containing the said letter.

The soldier took it, opened the folder and read it quickly.

''Hmm...'' he muttered. ''Seems quite valid... come on, get in.'' He said, and opened the –quite small, to be honest- gate, letting Irina in with a nod of his head.

Irina hesitantly crossed the gate and stood there, a tad confused, looking around. The yard perimeter had to be around 100 x 130 meters, but no more. There were no planes to be seen, only what was supposed to be a plane hangar, being completely and suspiciously empty. On the far side of the yard, there was a long, low buildings, probably the barracks. Next to it, there was a smaller, completely square and somewhat tall building, painted a dull grey. On the other corner, another square building stood, this time totally white, with a red cross painted on its wall. Irina supposed it could be the hospital. The last building she could spot was a small, stone-built and non-painted kind of ready-to-fall apart hut, fifty meters away from her, that was the storage building. Surprisingly, she couldn't see any place for the soldier who had sentry duty to find shelter, when there was a storm or blizzard during his sentry.

'_What the hell is wrong with this place?!' _Irina wondered. _'It looks like a ghost Camp or something...'_

''You see that tall, square grey building?'' The soldier abruptly interrupted her thoughts. ''You go straight there and you ask for Fiske Cahill. When you get to him, show him this letter you have. The rest is up to him.'' He said and, without another word, turned to his post.

Irina reluctantly headed for the building he had mentioned. She supposed this was the office of the camp commander. She hoped he wouldn't cause her any more trouble. She was in pain and most of anything wanted to rest, and was feeling very uneasy in there, on top of all.

Reaching at the door of the office, after what seemed to her like hours, she knocked slightly, hesitating. A second later, however, the door opened, and she was greeted by another young man, who, truth to be said, looked more welcoming than the sentry soldier.

''Hello there ma'am, I suppose you're knew here. My name is Andrew. How could I help you?'' he asked and granted her a warm, yet reserved smile.

''Oh, I would appreciate it if you could tell me where can I find Mr. Cahill, please.'' Irina kindly replied, somewhat relieved by the man's kind attitude. A second later, however, her uneasiness returned, as the man broke into loud laughter.

''Hey guys!'' he called to the other soldiers in the room. ''She's looking for Mr. Cahill!''

Everyone into hearing distance broke into laughter well, making Irina cringe and blush. She had to feel like that from elementary school, when she had accidentally slipped on the school yard and everyone laughed because she directly landed on a puddle of mud.

''Sirs, you care tell me what is funny, so I can laugh along?'' she said, acquiring a strict tone and raising her voice a tad, trying to regained her literally shattered dignity.

Andrew stopped laughing and looked at her, still smiling, but his eyes sad, she could say.

''We have no Mr. Cahill in here, ma'am. Only a Fiske Cahill. If you care seeing him, I can gladly lead you to his office.'' He said calmly.

Irina was confused. _'FISKE Cahill? Don't they have any sense of respect amongst their ranks?!'_she wondered, but nodded to the young man. ''I would appreciate your guidance.'' She said.

The man turned on his heel and walked towards a dimly lit corridor. ''Follow me then.'' He said.

Irina did as he said, immediately.

Walking through the corridor, Irina realized the whole building was ready to fall apart. The paint on the walls was old and cracked and full of stains, the floor was clean, but faded, and the lamps on the walls and ceiling were barely working. She didn't know why Isabel had sent her there. At least, she was sure it wasn't about planes.

But then, _what_? What was this place all about?

Andrew soon stopped in front of a large, wooden door. It was rotten and cracked, and the doorknob was broken and rusty.

''He is right in here. Just knock, he should call you in. Don't you worry, he's a nice man.'' Andrew said and walked away fast, leaving Irina no other choice than knocking. She took a deep breath and gently tapped her fist on the wood.

''Come in...'' immediately, a tired voice came from inside the office. Irina timidly pushed the door open and stepped in, shutting it behind her.

She couldn't help but involuntarily widen her eyes in front of the old man, with the silvery-white hair and the tired, cloudy blue eyes that was slouching on the large, wooden desk on the far side of the room. He seemed racked, exhausted. And surely not like a commander.

''G-good evening, sir.'' Irina managed to say, barely keeping her voice from wavering. ''My name is Irina Nikolaievna Spasky, and I am here for-''

''Ah, yes, right, that pilot they would send us...'' the old man cut her off. His voice was sad and tired, and his eyes full of pity when he looked at her. ''Such a pity... I can guess by just looking, you were perfect at doing your duty as a brave pilot...'' he muttered.

''Pardon me, you're sorry for what?'' Irina asked and a cold chill crept up her spine.

Fiske sighed. ''Dear God, no one told you yet...'' he whispered. ''Tell me, Irina, if I can call you that...''

''Of course you can, sir.''

''Okay, Irina, tell me, why did they sent you here?'' he asked.

Irina made a move to hand him the letter, but he pushed it away. ''No. _You _tell me why did they sent you here.'' He repeated.

''Well... I had an accident with my plane, and as a result I badly broke my forearm. So, because examinations showed I'd be unable to do anything with my arm for about a year, especially fly a plane, I was sent here by the Aerial Forces Administration, to teach the rookie pilots... but... I don't see any planes around... how am I supposed to teach someone to fly a plane _without_ the plane?!'' Irina finished, clearly confused and somewhat angry as well.

Fiske sighed and put his head on his palm, placing his elbow on his desk. ''Oh, well, Irina... you were deceived, like everyone who's here by now...'' he whispered.

Irina gasped lightly but tried not to lose her self-control. ''Wh-what do you mean, sir?'' she asked weakly.

''Oh God... I recommend you sit down, dear... it is an old, long story that will take quite a while...'' he said and pointed at an old, battered chair next to his desk.

So, as Irina reluctantly sat at the edge of the chair, Fiske Cahill begun his narration, the narration of the old, sorrowful story of Aerial Camp 008...

~To Be Continued...~

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well, no good thing, no good... Sorry I had to stop there, but I reached 2000 words and it's WAY too long... so, in order not to make it a boring wall of text, I stop there, and continue at the weekend... and yes you can kill me now XD<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and please, leave a review with your opinion:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
